Drama is For You
by MadameOvaries
Summary: Rachels a pothead who works at an ice cream shop. Finn is her best friends boyfriend that she just cant stay away from. (Disclaimer: I suck at writing summaries but Im bomb at writing fanfiction so just read this and you wont be dissapointed. This is the type of story I excel at OK?) Warning: Rachels dad Hiram is dead in this fanfic so be prepared to get weepy. LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Before we start, I'd like to say I'm so excited about this new story. This idea has been kicking around in the back of my head for a while now. I'm really hoping you guys will like the concept and decide to stick around. Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It was another lazy Sunday afternoon. Rachel leaned across Quinn to grab an ice cube, dragging it softly across her lips. Summer had hit Ohio full force this year—it was a crisp 68 degrees outside, and, evidently, inside Rachel and Quinn's apartment.

"What is up with the air conditioning?" Quinn whined.

"It must be broken," Rachel muttered absently. "I'll call Puckerman."

"Forget about it, Finn will be here any minute. I'm sure he can work something out," Quinn sighs, leaning back and sipping her iced water.

"You're finally letting me meet him?" Rachel asked with wide-eyed mock-surprise. "What's the occasion?"

She shrugged, "Figured you two would probably be meeting tomorrow morning anyway."

"Slut," Rachel teased.

"Bitch!" Quinn responded, as usual. This was their thing.

Finn was Quinn's new boyfriend. Or play thing, whichever you prefer. Quinn had been going through boyfriends her whole life and the summer after freshmen year at College would be no exception. Rachel almost felt bad for the guy. She hadn't met him yet, but if he was like any of the other boys he would be a pretty face and nothing more. Quinn's men were increasingly shallow. Rachel always told her to aim higher, that she deserved better. But Tay never listened.

"Pass another cube," Rachel responded.

The girls sat quietly on the balcony, grateful for the wind. Soon they were both lost in their own thoughts. Then suddenly Quinn squealed, startling Rachel.

"He's here!"

Rachel turned to see a silver Prius pulling into the parking lot. She crinkled her nose. "What kind of pretentious loser drives a Prius? I bet he also buys premium gas and asks for more soy in his coffee."

"Be nice," Quinn warned. "I really like this guy! And he's not pretendous!"

Rachel was still laughing at Quinn's mistake as she jumped up, running down to meet Finn. She didn't even bother asking what Rachel was guffawing about. Oddly enough, Rachel had never seen Quinn act this way about a guy before. She looked out the window just in time to see their reunion.

The guy wasn't quite what Rachel expected... He was tall and lanky, in other words, not on steroids. His hair made him look like he just rolled out of bed, yet somehow he made it work. Everything about him screamed sophistication, all but that 'Come fuck me smile' and lazy eyes.

Rachel stopped herself before she could examine any further. Their apartment was on the second floor, so she got a pretty good view. But this guy was screwing her roommate and long-time best friend. She could not be attracted to him.

Even though they had only seen each other the night before, Finn scooped her up in his arms and planted a movie-worthy kiss on her lips, followed by three more chaste kisses. Feeling rude, Rachel got up from her perch on the balcony and went about opening all the windows in the apartment. Soon the front door was flying open and Quinn was prancing through it.

"Rach, I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend, Finn Hudson. Finn, this is my roommate and longtime friend, Rachel Berry."

Rachel turned towards them, prepared to be the best friend any girl could ask for. She could sweep her attraction under the rug till Quinn dumped him. She stopped that thought instantly. No, it was wrong for her to want him. He was probably just another pretty face. Just like all the others.

That was before she looked into his eyes; warm chocolate brown, surrounded by thick lashes that were wasted on a boy. Behind them Rachel could see an old soul. Her mouth popped open and she lost all trains of thought. He was so unbelievably goodlooking; it was easy to see why he'd be with a girl like Quinn. All of Quinn's boyfriends were attractive. But this guy... he was something else entirely. And that threw Rachel off to no end.

"Pleased to meet you, Rachel."

God, his voice is sexy. Very husky, very manly. Fuck, I really shouldn't be thinking these things.

"Likewise," Rachel breathed, gripping his outstretched hand. The second their hands touched, a spark shot through her. She wasn't sure if he felt it, but it was definitely there. And she hated it.

They went to sit on the couch. Rachel suddenly felt very conscious of the fact that she was only wearing a long Rolling Stones tank top and her underwear. It had been so hot and she didn't think anyone but her and Quinn would be here.

Fuck it, she thought, sitting on the couch and curling her legs under her.

The whole time they chatted Rachel tried to keep her eyes on Quinn. Until the other girl got up to use the washroom, leaving Rachel and Finn completely alone. Rachel was prepared to ignore him entirely. But then he complimented her on her Rolling Stones t-shirt, claiming they prompted him to become a musician.

"Really?" Rachel squeaked, then composed herself. "Which instrument do you play?"

"Lead guitar and vocals," he responded with a smirk.

"I bet you also write your own stuff."

"You're an excellent guesser, Miss Berry," he confirmed huskily. Rachel hadn't realized, but they had been leaning closer and closer.

"Maybe you're just easy to read," Rachel responded, surprised with how easy it was to talk with him.

"I see you've been doing a lot of that."

She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Reading," he responded. "I know those Tolstoy novels don't belong to Quinn."

"Oh," Rachel answered, turning to see the pile of worn books she'd left on the couch before Quinn woke up. Then Quinn had complained about the heat, dragging Rachel out onto the balcony with a bucket of ice.

"That reminds me. Our air conditioners broken," Rachel muttered absently. She glanced at Finn, deciding. "I'll call my friend Puck, he's a wiz with that kind of stuff."

"I can do it."

She looked back at him, searching his eyes. She could see that Finn was good to his core, but there was something else there. Something hidden beneath the perfection.

"That'd be great, thanks."

Quinn came back, just in time to show Finn where the damn machine was. Then she came back running, with a secret smile on her face.

"So, what do you think?"

"He seems really nice, Quinn. I'm happy for you," she responded with a forced smile, hoping she didn't sound too jealous.

"Good! Because you might be planning our wedding someday," she winked.

Then, blessedly, cold air started blasting. "Yes!" Rachel exclaimed, forgetting her worries for a moment, and both girls started clapping.

"We're going out for a bit, don't wait up."

When Rachel returned to her room, she realized just how spent she was.

After you've spent a night in bed with someone you love, it's apparently never the same again. So Rachel was taking as many nights alone in bed as she could. Being single was a luxury for Rachel, although now monogamy didn't seem like a bad idea. At least, it didn't after seeing Quinn and Finn all lovey-dovey.

She tried not to think about how about how her best friend had everything she ever wanted in a man. Now that he was officially dating Quinn, there was nothing she could do about it. A guy was strictly off limits if he dated your best friend. Quinn had made sure Rachel was certain of this when they were younger. It's not like Rachel wanted her sloppy seconds, anyway. Besides, Finn was clearly infatuated with Quinn. A guy like that could never be interested in plain Rachel Berry.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about him...

He was something else.

.

 **A/N** Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next day Rachel woke with the strong sensation that something huge was going to happen. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad but tried to maintain composure. She worked the afternoon shift at the ice cream shop today, so she could lay in bed all morning if she wanted.

At around 10 she rose for her shower. There was no sound coming from Quinn's room so she figured it was safe. Gathering her clothes, she tromped off. When she returned to her room, there was also no sign of Quinn or Finn. She heard them come back last night so they must still be sleeping.

Rachel hung out in her room for as long as she could, playing her guitar and checking her e-mail. She heard Quinn's door open and close a couple times, but neither of them disturbed her. Finally, at quarter to 12, she left her room, now in a rush to get to work.

It was muggy outside but thankfully there was a thin sheen of clouds blocking out the harsh sun rays. She skipped to work, tying up her hair on the way.

The bell chimed as she entered. Jacob Bin Israel greeted her with a gruff, "Hello."

"Is my dad in?" Rachel asked.

He tipped his head towards her office. She took that as a yes.

"Hey, dad," Rachel greeted a frantic LeRoy Berry, who was sorting through sheets of paper on a makeshift desk.

He smiled at his daughter, pushing his glasses up his sloped nose. "Sweetie! You look absolutely miserable."

Rachel grimaced, "Nice to see you, too."

"Sit, sit, and let's catch up. I haven't seen you since last week!"

"It's only Monday, dad," Rachel hedged, not wanting to discuss Quinn and her new boyfriend.

"What have you been up to all weekend? Quinn drag you to the pool yet? The weather's been so lovely."

"Erm, Quinn and I mostly stayed at home all weekend... The air conditioner broke."

"Did you get one of the boys to fix it?" He asks, referring to one of the young men who worked for them hauling boxes and supplies. Working at the store I hung out around them a lot, but mostly Puckerman. Puckerman was different than the other lockeroom talking boys. He was just Puck.

Rachel shakes her head. "Nope."

"Really? You and Noah used to be such good friends... Makes me wonder if there could be anything more there."

"Dad for the last time, Noah Puckerman and I are only friends. Nothing more. Besides, he's ... not my type." Finn's my type, she thought. Then quickly admonished it.

"Hmm..." LeRoy says, studying his daughter with a quizzical look. Rachel was certain her father could read her like a book.

"My shift's started," Rachel blurts anxiously, quickly exiting the room.

.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, Rachel scooped ice cream and dealt with bitchy customers. Finally 5:30 rolled around and Rachel took her break.

She stood outside, letting the warm sun bask her face. When she seen the red car she smiled, waving. Kurt pulled up beside her, blaring Nirvana from the stereo. Rachel makes a turning motion with her hand and Kurt turns down the music.

"Get inside," Kurt tells her with a smirk.

He pulls around the side, like they always do, and laugh at a joke Rachel tells. "Where were you all weekend? LeRoy told me you had it off, I thought we could hang."

Rachel cringes. "Quinn has a new boyfriend and she wanted me to meet him."

"Not another one," Kurt groans.

"Yup," Rachel confirms, pulling a joint from her bra and rolling it between her fingers. She had begun smoking weed in Junior year. Ever since then it had been a nice stress reliever. It also felt good to take her mind off Quinn and Finn. Even now just thinking about him and her in the same bed sent shivers up Rachel's spine. Jealous shivers. And she never got jealous. Especially not over her friends boyfriends.

She lit the joint up, pulling in as much of the sweet smoke as she could before passing it over to Kurt's waiting hand. The song had switched to The Doors.

"So, what's he like?" Kurt asks after his drag.

"Who?" Rachel asks, as if she didn't know exactly who he was talking about and hadn't been just thinking about him.

"Quinn's new boyfriend."

"Oh," Rachel paused, trying to sound indifferent. "He's ... nice."

"That's all you got for me? He's 'nice'?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Rachel laughs.

"I don't know!.." He takes a drag. "What do you honestly think of him? I mean, is he good for her? God knows she's dated some shitty guys."

"That's true," Rachel agreed. She thought of Finn, really thought of him. He was nice, bordering on chivalrous. Easy to get along with. She remembered their conversation on the couch, how easily they clicked. Then she thought of Quinn coming back into the room and the way his eyes lit up, how he kissed her in the parking lot.

Rachel inhaled the marijuana fumes once more to forget her sudden heartache. It was stupid she should feel this way. She only just met him and he belonged to Quinn. Any other thoughts of him were useless.

"It doesn't really matter what I think," Rachel responded. "All that matters is that Quinn is in love with him, and I'm pretty sure he's in love with her, too."

.

After locking up the store at 10pm, Rachel said her goodbye's to Jacob Bin Israel and the boys and left for home. When she got there, she saw Finn's car still in the parking lot. It felt strange sneaking into her own apartment, but she didn't want to bring too much attention to herself.

Best not to interrupt the lovebirds, she thought dryly.

Immediately after stepping into the apartment she noticed it was unbearably warm. Rachel went to her room, closed the door tightly, and opened her window to let the cool night air in. She tore her hair down from its tight bun, shedding her clothes and tossing them aside. Rachel was reaching for a night shirt when she spotted herself in the mirror vanity. Her eyes looked sunken, dead almost.

 _One day youll look in the mirror and you wont recognize yourself, sweetie,_ she heard LeRoys voice in her head, a warning from a childhood long ago. LeRoy smiled at her sadly, folding clothes that hadnt been worn in months. _Thats the hardest part of being an adult. Forgetting who you are._

Rachel ran her hands across her chestnut brown hair, reflecting on that memory from years ago. Just after Hiram, her other dad, had passed away. LeRoy hadnt really been the same after that. Then again, neither was she.

That's when the door opened. Quinn knocked as she pushed on it, but was already staring at Rachel's naked body.

"Whoops!" She exclaimed, half-running into the room and shutting the door quickly behind her.

Rachel slipped into boxers and a t-shirt, her cheeks turning pink. "What the fuck, Q?"

"Sorry," she laughs. "I didn't know you'd be-"

"Forget about it," Rachel answered, then chuckled, composing herself. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, right? Just be a gentleman about it."

Quinn smiles. "How was work?"

"Exhausting," Rachel answers, slumping onto her bed as if to prove her point. "How was lying in bed with Finn all day?"

Immediately after asking the question she regretted it, but somehow Quinn didn't notice.

"Perfect! You can't even imagine how perfect he is, Bells. He's a completely different person when we're alone."

The corner of Rachel's mouth goes up, in a smile that almost seems sad. "I'm sure it was perfect."

Suddenly there's another knock on the door. Quinn calls him in.

Finn steps into Rachel's room, a joke hanging on the edge of his lips. Something about space heaters but she doesn't catch it because he's not wearing a shirt and he looks even better than she remembered.

He stares at Rachel expectantly, mouth part-ways open. She can't help but think how cute he looks. And about how she would have never let anyone see her room in this disarray other than Quinn. It was littered with books, vinyl, dishes, junkmail and clothes. The mess was organized, but she was sure Finn couldn't see that. Quinn always complained about the mess.

Yet, having him in her unkempt room didn't feel so bad. It made her wonder how it would feel to have him present in other places of her life. Then she stops that thought because Quinn's laughing and giving him that loving look. So Rachel laughs along with her, wondering how long this can go on for.

Rachel excuses herself with the pretense of going to the washroom. After spending a good 15 minutes washing her face and applying some of Tanyas fancy creams, she stepped out, almost positive the happy couple had gone back to bed.

But when she got back to her room she was greeted with a lone Finn, who was studying the pictures on her mirror.

She stepped up behind him, clearing her throat even though he must see her. ''Where's Quinn?''

''She went to buy wine, I told her I'd stay behind.''

''You didn't have to do that."

''Its cool,'' He responds, glancing back at her with a smile.

Rachel steps closer to him, softened by his kindness. She looks at the picture he's studying. One of a younger Rachel in a pink tutu. She grimaces. ''That's when my dads sent me to Ballet lessons.''

''Did you like it?'' He asks curiously.

She shakes her head, warming at the memory.

''What are you smiling about?'' Finn asks.

Rachel meets his eyes in the mirror, twinkling with humor, and decides to tell him.

''I've never been good on my feet. I fall down a lot, usually ending in injury,'' Rachel confesses, her cheeks turning pink. ''My ballet instructor didn't know what to do with me, so she just stuck me in the back. Needless to say, I didn't get better. Before the first big show, I spent an hour in the dressing room crying until my dads finally caved.'' She laughs openly at the memory.

''Whoa, why would you want a memory of that around? He responds, joining in on her self-deprecating laughter.

Rachel shrugs, ''I think it's important to laugh at yourself. It builds character.''

He's quiet for a moment, then blurts, ''How old are you, Rachel?''

She seems startled by his question. ''I'm 19.''

''You seem much older.''

Her eyebrows scrunch up and she smirks. ''Most women would slap you for a comment like that.''

''Believe me, I didn't mean anything bad by it.'' He pauses again, as if composing himself, then points at another picture. ''What about this one? You and your boyfriend?''

''Oh, no. That's my friend, Puck.''

''I see.''

They both hear the front door open at the same time, meeting eyes in the mirror. Even though they had only been talking, she felt as if they'd been caught doing something naughty. His eyes are fierce, liquid brown. She wonders what made them light up like that. Quinn being home, or his conversation with her? Surely it's the fact that he could be getting laid any minute. Still, his eyes make her feel thirsty for something that she shouldn't want to begin with.

''This was nice,'' he speaks up before Quinn comes. ''We'll have to chat more.''

He leaves without another word and Rachel says nothing more. She simply crawls into bed, his eyes burned into her memory forever.

.

 **A/N** Thanks for reading! Now please show me some love by reviewing and I'll reward you with an extra juicy 3rd chapter.

Got questions? PM me! I love talking to readers. :)


End file.
